Love of those who are and were
by SaturnMax
Summary: This is a slight AU after the tournament. It has HoroRen and HaoRen. Will eventually be a twoshot.


SM: I just had an idea, so I wrote it down. Please don't hurt me! I don't own shaman king. **Read and Review**. Wrote this ages ago, uplaoding it now. Not finished, probs a two-shot. Is long. And I will continue my other fics soon.

In it Horo has nicknamed Ren Tiger, and Ren has nicknamed Horo Blue. Just so you understand.

Oversoul fic-ish, Yoh guitarist, Ren singer, Horo drummer and I replaced Faust for Hao as bassist.

* * *

Ren's house

* * *

"I'm bored. Let's play a game, Ren."

"No. Horo, I'm trying to read."

"Come on Renny. For me? Please let's play a game?"

"It's not my fault you're bored. So why do I have to be punished?"

"Please???? Let's play."

"sigh Here's a game. Its called Ren's not a chew toy so stop treating his neck as though it is."

Horo smirked wickedly and started again at his activities.

"I said stop!"

"But you love it, just like you love me."

A sudden pain shot through Horo's stomach as an elbow from the boy he was cuddling was implanted there.

"What was that for?!"

"I told you to stop."

Horo started to make a small whimpering noise. "You are so mean." He cried. "You even hurt your boyfriend. You're meant to love me!"

Ren sighed again, "Stop whining." It didn't stop. "If you don't stop right now I'll kick you out of my house." It stopped but then the annoy attention his neck kept getting started again. "Horo!"

"Ummm." Horo mumbled.

"If you don't leave my neck alone I will hit you over the head with my book." Ren threatened. Ren was sat on Horo's lap, they where on the window seat in Ren's room; Horo had one arm wrapped around the smaller boy's waist and the other hand was playing with Ren's hair, Horo was also nuzzling into Ren's neck and giving it sucks and bites. Horo knew that Ren loved it when anyone kissed his neck, he just didn't like admitting it. However Horo didn't stop but did stop playing with his boyfriend's hair to take the book off Ren and throw it on the floor where it couldn't harm him. "Hey! I was trying to read that!"

The grip on Ren's waist tightened. "I want attention." Horo said simply. "I always give you attention. I want some in return. I'm also romantic and you never are. C'mon Tiger, please!" Now Horo was whining again.

Ren turned around on Horo's lap and straddled the older one. "I love you." Ren said, he took off Horo's headband and stroked his hair. "I have died for you once and I will do so over and over again because I love you so much, Blue." He let his forehead rest on his boyfriend's. "There I was romantic, and I gave you attention. Now can I read my book?"

"No." Horo stated. He lifted his free hand and put it into Ren's tongari; he then moved his hand expertly and removed a strange looking device from Ren's hair. The spike was gone instantly and instead bunches of hair tied into dreadlocks by clear hair bands were there. Ren closed his eyes as Horo took out the hair bands. Ren's purple hair was long; it fell down to just above his waist. Horo ran his fingers through Ren's hair; he loved playing with Ren's hair nearly as much as looking into Ren's eyes. Horo leaned over to Ren's dressing table, conveniently placed next to the window seat, to get a hairbrush. "Turn around, Ren."

Ren opened his eyes to scowl at the older boy. "I thought that you wanted attention."

A laugh came from Horo. "I do, but I want to brush your hair first. That's not so bad is it Tiger?"

"No. But what's the point? It's just going to get tangled again. That's why I wear it in the tongari, it doesn't get tangled."

"I think you look beautiful when it's down, even more so then usual." Horo added after he received a glare. Ren turned around and Horo started to brush Ren's long locks carefully, trying very hard not to cause the smaller boy any harm.

"Horo?" Ren said slowly. "I want to know what you really think of me."

The brushing stopped and the grip around his waist increased. "Why?" Horo said quietly.

"I just want to know." Ren was then spun around by strong arms, resuming his straddled position. Horo then brushed his fringe and put the brush back on the table. "Can you answer me?"

Horo carefully avoided Ren's eyes. "I was trying to put how I think about you into words. It's very difficult." Ren put his arms around Horo's neck, his eyes pleading for an answer. "I think you are the most beautiful person on the planet, physically and mentally. You have had a very difficult life and yet you have managed to break all of the restraints that were put upon you, I think you are very strong because of this and I respect you. I think that you can be sweet and kind, loving and caring when you want to be." Horo paused, then started again, this time a little more uncertain. "However, I know that you only show me the real you, behind the scowl and temper. The part of you that wants to be comforted and held, the part that wants to be loved and cared for, the part that you think is weak because it is uncertain. I also know that you love me, or at least pretend to."

Ren studied Horo carefully. "I do love you. I wouldn't pretend to." Ren still had Horo's headband in his hand; he placed it on himself to keep his hair back. "Do you love me?"

Horo smiled at Ren. He thought that a headband suited him. "Of course I do." He took the headband off Ren. "I will make you a headband of your own. But this ones mine." He pushed some of Ren's hair out of his eyes. He then leaned closer to Ren and placed his other arm around his waist as well. He pulled the younger boy closer to him and closed the gaps between himself and his love by putting their lips together. He made it as fiery and passionate as he could. Ren melted into the kiss and tried to respond but wasn't given the chance to.

"I should be going soon." Horo said softly. Ren grunted in reply obviously not wanting him to go. "If I don't leave before your sister gets back then I will get into a lot of trouble."

"It's not fair." Ren pouted.

Horo laughed. "Whose fault is it that you got grounded?" Ren glared at him. "I'm not even supposed to be here. You are supposed to be in solitary confinement."

"It's still not fair." Ren said simply.

"You shouldn't have threatened the teacher then should you?"

"It was his own fault." Ren retorted.

A sigh came from the elder. "Besides," Ren continued. "I want to play a game now." He grinned suggestively.

"Why is it that whenever I need to leave you want to have fun?" Horo moaned. Ren leaned into Horo but the elder turned his head away. "No Ren."

Ren glared at his love. "You say I'm mean."

Horo had to push Ren off him so he could get up and collect his bag; they had just been to his class at university. "I have to go. Jun could be back any minute." Horo tried to walk out of the room but was stopped when a hand grabbed onto his arm.

"You're leaving without giving me a goodbye kiss?" Ren inquired.

Horo looked over at Ren; he lent down and gave him a light kiss, which made the other frown. "I'll see you in class tomorrow." Horo left the room.

He was followed by Ren all the way. They were nearing the door but just before Horo was going to leave Jun came through the front door. Upon seeing Horo she stopped dead. "What are you doing here?" She asked lightly.

"Hi Jun." Ren greeted, Horo nodded his head in greeting. "Horo was just dropping off a book that I needed. And he reminded me that we have band practice on Thursday." Jun looked at Ren's hair questioningly. "He caught me just before I was going into the shower. That's why my hair is down. And he is in the corridor because he didn't want to obscure the door because he knew that you would be coming home soon. Isn't that right Horo?"

Horo looked at Ren then nodded. "Yes." He kissed Ren on the cheek. "Bye Ren." He then ran past Jun. "Goodbye Jun." and left as soon as possible. Ren turned from the door, walking to his room, and Jun closed it behind Horo.

Jun turned to Ren. "You shouldn't lie. Your nose will grow." Ren stopped walking and shrugged. "I don't think Horohoro will like you if your nose is big." Ren turned to her, his face stern. "You know that you aren't supposed to have anyone over. The idea of a punishment is that you are punished."

"Jun please stop speaking." Ren said slowly. "I am going to sleep now. Good night." He walked away from her heading towards his room to finish his book. He only said he was going to sleep so that she wouldn't continue to speak to him about his nose growing bigger because he told her a lie. However before he went to sleep he did check how large his nose was in the mirror.

* * *

The next day Ren went to university at midday for his ethics class. When he reached the class he saw Horo sitting in the back row, saving a seat for Ren. Horo waved at him almost bouncing up and down to be noticed. To make sure that Horo didn't make a complete fool of himself Ren waved back. He walked up the back row and sat next to Horo after giving him a quick kiss that he hoped no one else saw.

"Hey, Tiger." Horo said excitedly. Ren rolled his eyes; he thought that Horo must have had a chocolate breakfast cereal again because Ren knew from experience that whenever Horo had a chocolate breakfast cereal he was extra hyper.

"Hi, Blue." Ren said distractedly. "Why are we in the back row?"

Horo leaned over and kissed Ren. "Because no one can see us."

Ren faced away from him. "Why would we not want to be seen? We are in a class, and last time you tried anything in class it wasn't exactly a good thing. We nearly got sent to the heads office."

"Yeah it was fun." Horo smiled. Horo then put his hand into his jacket pocket; his jacket had been placed on the chair because it was too hot to wear it indoors. "I got for you present Tiger." He said proudly, taking out a box from his pocket.

Ren eyed the box carefully. It was a small square box. "Why?"

Laughter issued from Horo's mouth. "Because I wanted to get you a present." Horo spoke as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You always pay whenever we go on a date. So I decided to get you something, you know as pay back." He pushed the box into Ren's hands. "Here."

The younger looked at the box as if it was a deadly viper. "Does this mean I can't take you out anymore? If it's pay back, then that means were even." Ren was very confused; he wasn't used to getting something for no reason.

A hand was laid on top of Ren's. "Ren, it's just a gift. I thought I needed a good reason for getting you something." Horo used his other hand to lift up Ren's face so they made eye contact. "Don't worry about it. It's a little like at Christmas; you get a gift for not doing anything, except to say that someone loves you. Just open it."

Ren nodded dumbly, he really hated being new to something. He didn't like not knowing what was going on, however he trusted Horo and to him if Horo said it was alright then he thought it would be. "Okay." He slowly opened the lid to the box. It was a box that usually held jewellery, so in the box was jewellery. Ren held up the necklace that was inside it. A long thin golden chain was lifted carefully from the box; at the end was a medium sized stone. "What is it?"

"A necklace!" Horo said flabbergasted.

"I mean the stone." Ren said smoothly.

"Oh." Horo said embarrassed. "I thought that it matched. But if you don't like it, I guess I could return it." A finger to his lips silenced him. Horo nodded and the finger was removed. "A Tiger's eye."

A small smile graced Ren's features. "I love it. And it does suit me." He held the necklace out to Horo. "Will you put it on me?" Horo took the necklace and carefully placed it around Ren's neck.

The teacher walked into the class room and demanded silence. Horo wrote a message on a piece of paper and nudged Ren, passing it to him. On it was written; _Are you grounded on Friday?_ Below was a simple tick box question one box said _No_ a second one said _Yes_. Ren looked at it and ticked _No_. He passed it to Horo who sent another message. _Do you want to go out on Friday, I'll pay?_ With the same tick boxes, this time Ren chose _Yes_. Horo smiled to himself.

* * *

Class, lasted for an hour and it was boring; they listen to the teacher and made notes. After the class was over Horo and Ren took a walk in the grounds. "The necklace suits you." Horo commented.

"Well my boyfriend got it for me. He generally doesn't have that good a taste but I think he did something good for once." Ren said teasingly.

An arm wrapped itself around the Tao's waist. "I think you look hot in anything." Horo whispered seductively into the others ear. "But you would look even better if you had your hair down when wearing it. The colour really brings out your eyes."

"I would look like a girl." Ren said sternly. "It's 1 o'clock. Do you want to go get lunch?" He tried to change the subject, when Horo was on the subject of Ren changing his hair to match something, the only thing to get him off of it was to distract him with something else and food was something Horo was interested in.

"Okay! Let's go!" Horo cried, he let go of Ren's waist to grab onto his hand and drag him to Horo's favourite restaurant. Ren smiled to himself, he knew exactly where Horo would take him.

It was a small building, hardly a restaurant. When they walked in a man led them to a small booth in the corner. They were usually placed there, it was away from the other customers and no one could see them. Ren knew that it was because other people didn't like to see gay couples, he didn't really care what other people said about them but he knew that Horo sometimes got really upset when people started complaining about him showing affection towards Ren. So Ren preferred them placing them in the corner. Sometimes Horo would ask Ren why they always got set there, he wasn't that perceptive on how people other then his friends felt, and his answer was that Ren wanted them to be alone.

They ordered their usual. "Horo, I have another class at three today. Then at four I have to get straight back home, Jun will be there waiting." Horo nodded that he was listening. "You don't have another class do you?" A shake. "So after lunch you should go and do whatever it is you do. Don't bother waiting for me! You know I shouldn't even be here. And it always annoys me when you wait outside my class for an hour, then I have to leave you."

"That's the only reason you let me go home with you yesterday wasn't it?"

Ren sighed. "It makes me feel guilty that you stay outside for me. Then I have to get home quickly, otherwise my sister will shout at me." The food arrived at that point. "Who's paying today?"

Horo looked at his food then at Ren. "Ill pay for Friday. Can you pay today?" Ren nodded. "Thanks."

They ate in silence for a while. "Ren?" Horo asked gently. "How long have we been going out?"

Golden eyes looked up at him. "Why are you asking me that?" Horo shrugged. "A year or so."

"Do you know what next week is?"

Ren thought for a while. "Isn't it Valentines Day next week?"

"Yes and we got together on that day. So it's our one year anniversary next week." Horo reminded him. He had explained to Ren all about anniversary's before. "And generally after a year people decide to move in with each other."

The fork and knife Ren had been using were carefully placed on the table. "Horo," Ren started gently. "We've talked about this before. My family will not pay for us to live together. Aren't you enjoying our relationship as it is?"

"I love us being together. But the only real times we have together are in class or on dates. I hate us living separated, I like it at Yoh's and I know you enjoy living with your sister, but I want to be with you." Horo looked down. "I want to be with you all the time. I want to be able to go to class, and if I have a bad day I want to go home knowing that you will be there for me." He looked into Ren's eyes. "Is that so much to ask?"

"No." Ren put his hand over Horo's, who had his hand placed on the table. "No, it's not. But how are we going to pay for it. I can't get any money from my family for it."

The hand tightened taking a better hold of Ren's. "I have saved up some money. I got myself a part time student job." Horo smiled looking pleased at himself. "That's how I bought you a necklace and why I'm paying for Friday."

Ren was completely surprised at him. "I'm proud of you Horo."

The rest of lunch went quietly, however Ren didn't say if he wanted to live with his boyfriend. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea and he was getting confused with the prospect of it, he had lived in the same house as Horo before but that was at Yoh's place. When Ren had moved out of Yoh's Horo hadn't been very happy and hadn't spoken to him for three weeks, what if they had an argument? Would they still live together through that? Ren was too confused to think about it. After lunch was over Horo was reluctant to leave Ren, he usually had emotional outbursts and they always managed to get Ren angry at his boyfriend.

"NO!" Horo screamed clutching onto Ren's arm. "You still have ten minutes till class!" They were currently outside the gates of the university. Horo, for some unknown reason, would not let go of Ren.

It was odd, sometimes Horo took leaving Ren well and other times he wouldn't let him go. A few months ago Ren had gone home for three weeks and Horo said goodbye to him very calmly. And yesterday it was Horo's idea to leave. However right now he wouldn't let go of Ren.

"Horo! You're making a scene!" Ren shouted at his love very unkindly. Horo looked up at Ren sadly, tears forming in his eyes. "NO! That is not going to work this time! Why is it you always have to embarrass me?!"

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!!!!!!!!" Horo cried, he let go of Ren's arm. "YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT MY FEELINGS!!!!!!!!!!"

This was really starting to get out of hand. "Horo." Ren said sternly. "I do care about you. Stop it!"

"What do I do to embarrass you?!" Horo asked sadly now sitting on the floor. He had managed to get there from crying.

"YOU'RE DOING IT NOW!" Ren lost his temper; he had had to put up with Horo whining for ten minutes already, it was even more then usual and he was not in the mood for it. "FIRST YOU EMBARASE ME INFRONT OF OUR FRIENDS! THEN YOU EMBARASED ME BY MAKING ME GAY! NOW YOU KEEP CRYING LIKE A BABY BECAUSE I'M GOING TO CLASS! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!"

Horo looked at Ren in complete amazement. "I made you gay?" He asked, not expecting a reply. He got of the floor and stood up slowly. "Maybe we shouldn't see each other for a while if you've had enough of me. I love you Ren."

"Horo, I didn't mean to say that." Horo looked up at Ren, trying to look calm. But Ren could tell that he was completely crushed, his eyes said it all. "I just got angry. I couldn't stop it from coming out. I would never want to hurt you." Horo couldn't stand to look at Ren; he turned around to walk away from him. "I love you, Horo." He started walking. "Please don't be angry at me Blue?"

Horo stopped. "I'm not angry at you Tiger. I'm just confused. Usually when you yell at me like that you say what you really feel. And if that's the case this time, then. . ." he wanted to turn around but if he did then he might lose his resolve. "I will leave you alone for a while if you want? I do sometimes hang around you more then I should. I do love you Tiger. But this might be best for both of us. You are meant to be in solitary confinement."

"NO!" Ren shouted. If Horo left him then he might not come back. Horo was perfectly capable of freezing him out if he was really angry. "Blue, Horo, don't go!"

He started walking again. "Bye, Tiger." And he left, walking back to Yoh's house calmly.

Ren was left in complete shock. He completely forgot about going to class. He couldn't believe Horo had just done that. He felt lost; he had always had Horo to go to when he felt lost. So he went to the only other person who had ever tried to get Ren to feel secure. He waited until Horo was out of site then walked the opposite way to the wood, to meet Asakura Hao.

* * *

In the wood, 2 hours later

* * *

"HAO!!!" Ren called out. Whenever Ren called him Hao would appear. And today was no exception, as soon as the name was called the boy appeared.

A turret of fire announced his arrival. However today he looked different, he had a red bandanna tied around his head which was holding back his hair, his hair was also now died black but still as long as ever. "Hello Ren." Hao said levelly.

"What is with your hair?" Ren asked.

"I'm trying out a new look." Hao said smugly. "Everyone keeps getting me confused with my stupid other half. You like?" Hao twirled around to show of to Ren. That was when Ren noticed that Hao was wearing different cloths; his usual earrings had been replaced by skulls, he had black trousers on, a black top with a red fishnet shirt over it, his gloves had also been replaced by something a biker would wear and Ren guessed that he had boots on.

"You look like a gothic reject." Ren laughed.

Hao sulked for a minute. "Like you're dressed any better." Ren looked down at himself; he was wearing a pair of black baggy trousers that had a lot of pockets and chains, a black top that had fishnet sleeves, and black skate boots, and the necklace of course. "You have the same style as me, what does that say about you? What is it you want anyway? I thought that you were angry at me for setting some of Horohoro's hair alight."

Ren turned away from him for a minute. "I shouted at Horo . . ."

"What else is new?" Hao replied sarcastically.

"It's worse that usual." Ren said sadly. Hao could sense that Ren was very depressed; he walked up behind the younger boy and hugged him from behind. "I told him that I'd had enough of him."

The older boy nuzzled into Ren's back. "It can't be that bad. You'll work it out, you always do." Hao tried comforting Ren.

"He said that we shouldn't see each other for a while." Ren turned in Hao's embrace to face him, this leaving them very close. "What if he forgets about me? What if he finds someone else? What if he doesn't forgive me? What will I do? I can't stand it."

Hao sighed. "He won't forget you. You are a very special person, to loose someone like you will hurt him ten times as much as you leaving him." Hao brushed some of Ren's hair out of his eyes. "I should know."

An uneasy silence fell over the two. "Thanks." Ren said slowly. "You are a good friend. But I guess I have to go home now." Ren carefully got out of Hao's warm embrace. He looked into the darkening forest; Ren didn't like going threw the forest if it was dark because he didn't know if he would get back out. And he liked being around Hao; he counted him as a good friend.

"You can stay with me the night if you want." Hao said from behind him, taking the silence and lack of movement as him not wanting to leave. Ren turn to him again, looking at him questioningly. "I won't try anything. It's just that you seem a bit upset over Horo, so I thought you might want company."

A slight nod of the head from Ren, then Hao grabbed his hand and transported him to his camp. It was basically a tent and a camp fire. Ren looked around; an animal was set on a spit over the fire, there was only one tent so if he stayed they had to share. Ren hoped that Horo would never find out that Ren had shared a tent with Hao, again. "It looks the same." Ren registered.

Hao nodded, taking Ren over to the animal. He served it up passing some to the boy next to him. Ren didn't feel hungry but ate some anyway. For the rest of the night Hao and Ren talked, Hao and Ren talked about school, Hao complaining about Yoh. Ren had to admit that he liked talking to Hao, he had missed it, however when his and Horo's relationship started he had promised to see less of Hao, he only got to see him at band practice since he didn't have any classes with him, and Ren didn't blame him. After all, Ren wouldn't like Horo to see a lot of one of his ex-boyfriends, especially one that still liked him.

"Ren are you okay?"

Ren looked up at Hao, noticing the worried expression on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

The older boy nodded and got up. He offered his hand to Ren, helping him up. They went into the tent, there wasn't really enough space on the makeshift bed for two, but there never had been. "You can sleep in here. I'll sleep outside. I wouldn't want to make you unfaithful to Horo, and if I stay with you I might make you so."

Hao turned to leave but was stopped when Ren took hold of his hand. "Can you stay?" Ren said sadly. He really missed being with Hao, even though he loved Horo he still had a special place in his heart for Hao.

They both sat down in the tent. Hao took hold of Ren's waist and lowering him onto the bed. "Are you sure?" Hao asked nervously, he didn't need rejection. He still loved Ren but wanted him to be happy. Ren nodded. Hao smiled, "Only tonight?" Another nod. "I don't know if I can do that. I will probably start thinking that you still like me that way. I might start stalking you. Still sure?" A nod.

Hao leaned over him and placed their lips together. Hao could remember ever touch, movement and feel of Ren's lips. The memory of it was all Hao had had for a year, every night he replayed the images of their time together in his head. But he still didn't know what he did wrong. At this point in time he didn't care. He kissed his ex furiously; he turned his head to the side trying to get a better hold of the others lips. He lowered his body so he could be closer; their bodies were pressed hard against each other, but he wanted to be closer, he wanted to be inside him, further into his heart. His tongue slide out of his mouth and lick the sweet lips of the other boy, he was granted permission to enter his mouth once more. The heat of the Chinese's mouth tickled the Asakura's tongue, it started to lick every crevice of the others mouth, trying to memorize every part of it. He pressed his body down again, earning a grunt from the one underneath him. Realisation hit him like a ten ton brick. He pulled away from Ren as fast as possible.

"What?" Ren said surprised by his friend's actions. "Wasn't I any good?"

Hao shook his head. "You are great. Everything about you is great, fantastic, perfect. But I don't want you to regret this in the morning. I know you will." Hao still had the taste of Ren on his tongue, he wanted more. He had always found the younger boy as addictive as any drug. From the first time he had kissed him during the tournament, he had always come back for more, that's why he was so desperate to get him on his team during the tournament. And he still wanted him.

"Hao, I said it was alright." Ren said starting to get angry. He was starting to want to throw of boys' altogether. "I don't care. Don't you want me anymore?"

"I do." Hao said, finding Ren suppressed anger very sexy. "But it's not alright. Horo and you are a couple. I don't want to get in the way. Do you still love him?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to be rebound, not because of an argument." Hao looked down. "Not after how you two got together. I was holding back your happiness. I don't want to do that again."

------+++Flashback+++------

Ren had just arrived at the Asakura residence. Horo had sent him a note about how he felt towards Ren, and he had to see the Ainu.

_Dearest Ren,_

_I know that this is a very bad way to tell you this but ever since the end of the tournament I have felt for you more then a friend. I love you; more then anything. But I just wanted to let you know. I think it is the least I can do for you._

_I know that you will probably ignore this but every time I argue and fight with you is to get you pay attention to me. To be noticed. Because I love you._

_With all the love in my heart, happy Valentines Day_.

_Horokeu Usui_

Ren still had it in his pocket. He had thought for the longest time that it was only him that felt that way; he was overjoyed when he read the note, he had always felt the same way to Horo but didn't want his feelings to be rejected.

The door was opened by Yoh, "Hi Ren. What is it?" Yoh asked noticing the expression on Ren's face.

"Is Horo here? I have to talk to him." Ren said quickly.

"Yes." Yoh looked around nervously. "Hao isn't with you is he?" Ren shook his head. "I don't know if I'm allowed to let you in. You know, Anna doesn't like you coming in after you hooked up with Hao. She still doesn't like the fact that he's in Oversoul."

"Just bring Horo here then. I need to speak with him." Ren said, getting annoyed already.

Yoh nodded and went back into the house. A minute later Horo came to the door. "Ren. Hi." Horo said carefully.

"Horo . . ." Ren took the note out of his pocket. "Is this all a joke? Is it true? Or just a way to mess with my emotions?"

It took a while for Horo to get the nerve to speak to the aggravated Chinese boy. "I do really feel that way. I wouldn't joke about that." Horo took a deep breath. "I love you Tao Ren." This time Horo sighed. "I know that you probably don't feel the same way. You're with Hao, I know that it's unfair for me to say this but I do love you." He turned around to walk away but. . .

A hand grabbed onto Horo's arm. "I love you too." Was whispered from behind him. "I only went out with Hao because I thought that I wouldn't have a chance with you."

He turned around quickly and hugged the small boy. "Ren." He savoured the name. "I didn't think I would have a chance with you either. I mean, I thought you loved Hao."

Ren pulled away. "What am I going to do about him?" Ren said more to himself then to Horo. "He said he loved me. How can I break up with him?"

"I guess you have to stay with him." Horo said sadly. "He probably won't be happy with you breaking up with him." That was the understatement of the year. Asakura Hao was powerful and stubborn, if he found out that someone else liked his boyfriend then everyone could guess what would happen. "Happy Valentines day."

The next few weeks went by and things went normally. They went to class and had band practice. However one day at band practice Hao and Horo started to have an argument, they both blamed each other about breaking the others instrument. Then they both turned to Ren, trying to get him on their side.

"Stop putting him under pressure Hao!"

"Don't tell me how to act towards my boyfriend!"

"He doesn't even want to be your boyfriend!"

"What do you mean?!"

"He told me he loved me!" Horo covered his mouth. He turned to Ren, who stood there stunned.

"Ren?" Hao asked gently. "Is it true?"

"Yes." Ren said quietly.

"Horo, do you love Ren?"

"Yes."

Hao walked over to Ren and kissed him firmly. "Would you be happier with him?" He said after the kiss. Ren nodded slowly. "I have been holding back your happiness, and I don't want to do that. You go and be with Horo." He felt a tear go down his face. "I will always love you. Never forget that. I hope that we can still be friends."

"I would like that." Ren said, he hugged Hao tightly. "Thank you."

Ren hadn't expected Hao to be so calm about it.

However Hao and Horo argued nearly every time they were in the same room. Ren tried to pretend that he didn't know what was really going on, but it was obvious that they were silently, or not so silently, competing against each other for Ren's love.

------+++Flashback end+++------

Hao watched Ren carefully trying to see if he had gotten through to Ren. "I think that you should go home, Ren." Hao said unenthusiastically.

"Okay." Ren nodded. "Can you at least take me there?" Hao agreed and he teleported them both out of the wood. He walked with Ren towards his home.

A few times they saw gangs of people watching them but a warning glance usually convinced them not to mess with the two boys, even if it was dark and they couldn't see the scowls on the boys very well. Ren slowly realised how much inner strength Hao must have used to not take things with Ren any further.

When they eventually reached Ren's house, they didn't want to say goodbye. "Hao," Ren started. "Do you want to stay the night? The tent isn't a very good shelter and its cold tonight." Hao thought about it for a while but when a chill wind brushed passed them he said yes.

Ren unlocked the front door and turned the hall light on. He then noticed that the light in the main room was on and he saw human shadows cast around from under the door. Ren sighed and motioned Hao to follow him to the main room. He opened the door to the room very cautiously.

Inside he saw Jun pacing the room, she seemed very anxious, and to Ren's great surprise he saw Horo sitting on a chair. Ren stepped inside and Hao followed, when they heard him enter they both turned around to look at him. Jun ran up to him, he flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She stepped back and glanced at Hao, as if blaming him for something. Horo just stood up, he was hovering, wondering if he should go to Ren or say something first. Horo then decided on glaring at Hao, with Hao returning it.

"What do you think you were doing, Ren?" Jun asked her voice firm and adult-like. "Why didn't you go to class? Why didn't you come home? And what the hell do you think you're doing coming back this late."

Ren looked at the floor. "Jun. . ." He didn't know what to say. He felt a set of strong arms wrap around his waist from behind. He looked over his shoulder to see Hao smiling at him encouragingly. Ren blushed, and then he turned back to his sister. "Horo's probably told you about our argument." Jun nodded. "Well I was upset, so I went to find Hao. I just wanted someone to talk to."

Horo walked up to Ren. "I didn't mean to upset you, Ren. I care about you more then anything else in the world." Horo glared at Hao, he grabbed Ren's arm pulling him from Hao's embrace. "However, I don't like the fact that you went to _him_," He shot Hao the dirtiest look he could. "For comfort."

Hao stepped forward, he grabbed Ren's other arm. "You're just upset because Ren's '_had enough of you_.'" Hao smirked wickedly.

Horo glared at Hao. "Yeah, well Ren told me that I made him gay." This made Hao wince. "Your lucky I did that otherwise you wouldn't have been going out with him."

"_He_ made you gay?!" Hao said in a high pitched voice to Ren.

Ren looked down at the floor. "Well, I had a crush on him when I first met him." He looked up at Hao.

"Didn't you have a crush or something like that on me?" He asked hopefully.

"Well . . ." Ren thought for a moment. "I did think that you were hot. And I did really want to go with you, but I did have a crush on Horo."

"Yes!" Hao shouted. "Take that Ainu baka! Ren thought I was hot!"

Horo turned to Ren, looking like a lost puppy. Ren sighed, "But I love you, Blue. And you're cute."

This made Horo perk up. "See I'm cute. You're just evil. . ."

"And hot."

"But I'm not going out with Hao. I'm still going out with Horo, aren't I?" Ren said slowly.

"Yes!" Horo said triumphantly, Ren sighed because Horo was acting like there was a doubt that Ren was going out with Hao.

Hao looked at Ren sadly. He let go of Ren's arm, in slight defeat even though he knew he didn't have a chance. "Ren, I should be going."

Ren pulled his arm out of Horo's grasp; he took hold of Hao's hand. "I thought that you were going to stay the night."

"I was only going to stay to keep you company." Hao said simply. "But since your boyfriend is here, there's no point. Besides he doesn't like me." Hao walked to the door, turning to face them before leaving. "I'll see you both at band practice tomorrow." Then left.

After he was gone Ren walked over to Horo, he lifted his hand up and stroked his cheek. "Sorry about earlier, Blue. You know I didn't mean it, Right?"

Horo took hold of Ren's hand and pulled it towards him. "Of course. That's why I came here, to apologise for walking of, I love you Tiger." He kissed the back of Ren's hand and pulled him into a warm hug.

Ren smiled up at the older boy, who returned it. "I love you too, Blue." Horo hugged Ren even tighter, causing Ren to gasp for breath. "Horo . . . air . . ." Horo eventually released him.

Jun decided to speak again. "Horohoro, are you going to stay the night? Since it is late." Jun said kindly.

"Yes, I would like that Jun." Horo said, his eyes staying on Ren the whole time.

"Alright," Jun continued. "I assume you will be staying with Ren. I would like a word with my little brother in private if you don't mind. Could you go and wait for him in his room." Horo nodded, he gave Ren a quick kiss on the check, then left. "Ren," Jun started when she was sure Horo was gone. "You are very lucky to have him. He told me about him getting a part-time job to pay for a place for you both to live. And yet you decide to go of with Hao. He cares for you more then anything. How could you go and play with Horohoro's heart?"

"I know what he has done. I know that I am lucky to have him. I didn't go with Hao; I just wanted to talk to him. Because asides from Horo, Hao is the only person who understands me." Ren had started to get angry but managed to calm himself down. "I love Horo; I would never leave him for Hao. Understand?" Jun nodded.

The Chinese teen left the room and went into his room. When he entered the first thing he saw was Horo sitting on Ren's bed looking at a picture he was holding. "Which one is it?" Ren asked.

The older boy looked up at him. "One of the band; when you were going out with Hao." He said holding up the picture; it was them on stage. "You have your hair in a pony tail." He said amused.

"You know I always have it like that for a gig." Ren said, he walked up to the bed and sat on it next to Horo.

Horo put the picture back and turned to Ren. "I'm sorry for earlier."

"I forgive you. And, I'm sorry too."

"I love you, Tiger."

"Love you too, Blue."

Horo took hold of Ren's waist and lowered him onto the bed, so he was on his back with the Ainu hovering above him. "Want to play a game?" He grinned. He kissed his boyfriend slowly. Ren parted his lips do that Horo's tongue could explore his mouth.

When they separated Ren yawned. "Horo, I don't really feel in the mood to play a game." Ren said sleepily. "Can we just go to bed?"

Horo looked down sulkily at his love. "You're no fun." He got of off his boyfriend so Ren could get ready for bed, Horo did likewise.

Once they were ready they both got under the covers of the bed. Ren cuddled up to the taller boy. Horo wrapped his arms around his loves waist pulling him closer. "Night, Tiger. Love you."

"Night, Blue. Love you too."

And they both went to sleep.

* * *

In the morning Ren and Horo both got dressed. Horo had some spare cloths at Ren's house because he slept round sometimes. Since they were going to band practice Horo had decided to bug Ren until he put his hair down. When the chaos had been settled, they both went down and had breakfast.

After that they went over to Yoh's house for band practice. Horo knocked on the door, when Yoh answered it he smiled at his friends and they went to the extension Yoh had added to his house; he called it the 'Oversoul room'. When they entered they saw that Hao was already there.

"Hey." Hao said distractedly.

Horo glared at the boy and held onto Ren's hand. Ren ignored Horo and looked at the older boy. "I see that you're still trying to be unique. I should tell you that black hair doesn't suit you."

Hao laughed at Ren's comment. "Really, you think so?" he brushed his hand through his hair. "I guess you still think that I look like a 'gothic reject' I think you put it." Ren smiled slightly and nodded. "I think you still look like one too." Even though they had both changed cloths they still wore Red and Black.

"I don't really care." Ren said. They all walked up to their instruments, Horo needing to practically be dragged of off Ren. They all tuned their instruments, Ren doing his voice warm ups. "Ready?" He asked. They all nodded and started playing.

(Queens of the Stone Age, This Lullaby. SM: Love the song but, don't own it.)

_Where O where have you been my love?  
Where O where can you be?  
It's been so long, since the moon has gone.  
& O what a wreck you've made me._

_Are you there over the ocean?  
Are you there, up in the sky?  
Until the return of my love  
This lullaby_

_My Hope is on the horizon  
Every face, it's your eyes I can see  
I plead, I pray through each night & day  
Our Embrace is only a dream._

& as sure as days come from moments  
Each hour becomes a life's time  
When she'd left, I'd only begun this lullaby

The song ended. "You have a she?" Horo said pathetically.

"Horo, how may times do I have to explain the difference between a song and real life?" Ren said getting angry at Horo's stupidity. "I was just singing what the lyrics tell me to." Waving a piece of paper with the words on in Horo's face.

It was amazing but Horo was as dumb as he looked. "If the lyrics told you to jump of a cliff would you?"

Ren sighed. "No I wouldn't."

Horo opened his mouth to speak but Hao intervened. "This could go on forever. Horo just shut up so we can have band practice."

Horo glared venomously at Hao. "You know there's a reason I hate you."

"Yes, but just for the fun of it tell me what may the reason be?"

"You are a self-conceited baka that doesn't know when to shut up!"

"And you are a complete baka that has the IQ of a goldfish on drugs, who stole my boyfriend!"

"You're just angry because you can't hold onto a boyfriend!"

"I honestly don't know why anyone would even like you!"

"Mainly because I'm not a psychopath! I don't know why anyone would like a person that is a murderer!"

Ren stared at Horo. "Does that mean you don't like me Horo?" He said quietly. "I've killed people. I'm a murderer. So obviously no one would like me." Ren dropped the lyrics on the floor and ran out of the 'Oversoul room' as quickly as he could. All he knew was that he had to get away from Horo.

Hao glared at Horo. "You should watch what you're saying." He warned.

"Shut up Hao!!" Horo yelled.

"What if I don't?!"

"Then I'll make you!"

Hao laughed and put down his guitar. "I'll like to see you try." He walked out of the room after Ren.

Horo glared after him.

Hao walked to the park knowing that Ren always went there when he was angry or upset. And as soon as he reached the park he saw Ren sitting on the bank of a lake. He looked at his ex-boyfriend and wished there was something he could do to make him feel better. He moved so he was standing behind him. "He didn't mean it. He wasn't thinking, not like he ever does." Hao laughed.

The younger boy moved uncomfortably. "He doesn't remember what I've done." Ren said sadly. "I wish I could forget as easily as he does."

"I'm sorry." Hao sighed. "It's all my fault. If I wasn't arguing with him it never would have happened."

Ren looked over his shoulder to look at Hao. "He isn't like me. I know that much, but I always hoped that since he wasn't I could be more like him and less like me." Ren watched Hao's face carefully. "I wish that made sense. You are more like me, that's why we were happy together."

"Do you want to change still?" Hao asked. "You have already changed a lot. Do you really want to change anymore? I think that you are perfect the way you are."

A small smile graced the Chinese boy's features. "I have missed you so much."


End file.
